In a Blue Moon
by Ankoku no Tenshi
Summary: Hinata's been hanging out with someone every night and it's not Naruto! But what happens when Sakura catches the blond sneaking out of the Hyuuga's room? She attempts to make the girl responsible a dead duck. In the process she accidentally sends Hinata and her new friend to strange new world. Will the Hyuuga fall for her friend of late or will somebody else fill the void?


**IN A BLUE MOON**

(I know we'll play,  
I know we'll fight.

Yet if you leave me,

I won't be alright.

Take my soul, my heart, my mind

Cause if you're gone,

I'm not worth a dime.

In a Blue Moon

It's a toss up.

It's true

There's nothing new,

if I don't have you)

**CHAPTER ONE: FUEL TO THE FIRE**

* * *

"Hinata... Hinata. Hinata!"

A familiar voice drifted into her dreamscape making her smile. The indigo-haired girl peered up at the golden-eyed-blond then playfully stirred in her sleep. "Mmm. O-One more hour mommy."

The fox demon shifted uncomfortably. It had been a while since he'd had a woman in his lap and although he didn't hate it he didn't love it either. Just this warm fuzzy feeling he got from having her near worried him. He was supposed to be a cold-hearted village destroyer he couldn't afford to fall hard. "Hinata..." he purred smirking when his voice elicted a shiver out of the girl. "THIS IS YOUR FIVE O'CLOCK WAKE UP CALL! GET UP AND GET OFF!" he growled taking hold of her cheeks.

Hinata's lavender eyes shot fully open. "O-Ow! Ow! Ow! S-Stop it, Kyuubi!" she whimpered.

Her fox friend stopped long enough to lightly glare down at her. "Maybe next time I try to wake you up you'll get up."

The Hyuuga girl bit her lip subconciously. "I-I just wanted to stay there a little longer, i-is that so wrong?"

Kyuubi's eyes closed shut and his arms crossed over his chest. He would not have her cuteing her way out of this. Even if she didn't know she was doing it. "Yes. Do you want your family or Naruto to find out?"

Hinata released the swollen appendage from the bondage of her teeth. "N-No" she said averting her big lavender eyes.

She knew things had been going this way for a while now. Ever since she learned about Naruto going steady with Sakura, the indigo-haired girl couldn't help feeling like she was losing a friend in the one she loved. Then she met his other half. In seeking out the love of another she instead found a friend. The blond's demon side was the exact opposite when it came to being around her. His stature was cruel, cold, distant with a personality to match but occationally she would see the kinder side of him. When they snuck outside the gates some nights she would sneak a peek at the demon fox crooning to a lost pup. The only trait he shared with his host was the obliviousness of how she felt for him.

However they never had time to discuss it since her being with him was always short lived. He always left before morning without an sayonara...

As far as she was concerned he was becoming worse than Naruto...

Her eyes closed on tears gathering in her eyes. "I-I know you have to go."

"See you tonight?"

"S-Sure..."

The lavender eyed teen curled into her knees as the possessed boy leapt out her window. "W-Why can't I fall for someone who knows how I feel? I-I was someone out there for me... I wish..." she whispered.

"Ahhh!" yawned the blond widely. "Wow! I slept like a rock last night!"

"Ahem"

The blue-eyed boy blinked looking in Sakura's direction. "Hey Sakura. What's up?"

His girlfriend didn't answer. Instead she stood at the foot of his bed glaring teary daggers.

Naruto came around the bedside inquiring, "Um, somethin wrong?"

"How could you Naruto? I'm your girlfriend, you're suppose to love me!"

Before the blond could inquire further Sakura had hoisted the jinchuuriki by the collar, "Hey wait Sakura-" then tossed him out the window.

"Why don't you ask that Hyuuga to be your new girl!"

Naruto groaned as his rose-haired ex disappeared back into his room. "What's she talkin about, now?"

* * *

'It's gotta be stronger, faster!' thought the Hyuuga female as she practiced her chakra control. A blue flame moved with the gir's hand movements. 'Now!' The sixteen-in-a-half-year-old released her chakra in a flash as she called out "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" Her first punch crashed into a tree uprooting it instantly. Her second sent it flying over the gate.

Her lips twisted in a smile. 'It's getting there.'

Clap, Clap, Clap.

Hinata's head turned to see Sakura applauding her performance. "Very good, Hinata. You're getting stronger."

The indigo-haired girl averted her eyes from girl's praise. "T-Thanks Sakura. I didn't see you there. D-Did you want something?"

"Yeah, there's something I wanted ask you"

Carefully the lavender eyed Hyuuga chose a patch of grass to sit down on. "W-What did want to ask?"

The emerald-eyed kunoichi didn't move. "Well..." she rubbed her arm. "I was wondering... was Naruto in your room last night?"

Her question shocked the younger girl into silence.

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell her the truth! But Sakura was her friend, she couldn't lie either.

Sakura sighed "That's... what I thought... I'm sorry, Hinata."

"H-Huh?" In under a second, a kunai embedded between Hinata's legs. "S-Sakura... I don't want to fight you"

"That makes it all the more easy for me"

As Hianta rolled from her spot she winced as another kunai embedded in her leg then her arm. Blood flowed from her wounds in large amounts yet she still found the strength to move out of the path of a shuriken.

Sakura frowned. "Where do you think you're going?" She took off after the limping girl. The Haruno girl began to aim punches at the injured girl and the Hyuuga continued to dodge until they came to the Kohana Cliffs.

The lavender-clad girl glanced quickly between the casm and her friend. She watched her enemy smile sadly. "I'll give you a choice, Hinata. You can disappear over the cliffs or I can end your life right here right now"

"..."

"I guess I have no choice then."

Just as rose-haired kunoichi aimed one last hit at Hinata's chest a blur sped in front of her.

"No!"

There was little either could do as she punched the blond in the chest! The impact sent Naruto flying into Hinata and over the edge. Yet before they could fall in he grabbed the edge and the pupilless female's hand.

"N-Naruto" He glanced back at the lavender-eyed girl warily and she caught a glimpse of gold in those colbalt eyes. "K-Kyuubi" she whispered.

"Naruto, hold on!" shouted Sakura as she struggled to pull him up "Let her go, Naruto!"

He grasped the Hyuuga's hand even tighter. "No!"

"Please!" cried Sakura.

'At this rate none of us are going to survive' thought the indigo-haired girl. "...Let me go, Naruto" said Hinata quietly.

Although she had said his other half's name Kyuubi knew who she was talking to. "I won't!" he growled. Then he felt it. The feeling of her letting him go, of her letting go of him! "Hinata, don't you dare."

Her hand slipped. "Sorry" she whispered.

As she fell into the darkness a bright red glow emitted from the possessed blond. Before Haruno could pull the Uzumaki boy to safety the light seperated from Naruto and soared after Hinata. It hugged her in the form of a fox before they both disappeared from sight.


End file.
